


Drarry One-shots

by i_read_too_much_shit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27731224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_read_too_much_shit/pseuds/i_read_too_much_shit
Summary: Just some little ideas that are too small to make into a story and that randomly pop into my head. All ideas are mine unless I say otherwise. Enjoy!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A different version of the courtyard scene in the Deathly Hallows, when Harry has "died".

“Draco.” Harry heard Lucious Malfoy whisper harshly, “Draco!”

**Don't Touch Him!**

* * *

“Draco come,” said Narcissa Malfoy more calmly. Harry heard footsteps echoing across the deadly silent courtyard, and assuming they belonged to the platinum blonde, he dared to peak his eye open. 

Harry was “dead” having been “killed” by Lord Voldemort, so he had to look the part. 

He saw tears streaming down Draco’s dirt covered face as he reluctantly crossed over to Voldemort's side, stopping in front of the man himself.

“Well done Draco,” praised  nose-less piece of shit Voldemort, opening his arms as if he were to hug Draco.  _ He better not touch him, or I swear to merlin I will- _

“Get off me” cried Draco, and as Harry and the rest of the courtyard watched in horror, pushed The Dark Lord away, causing him to stumble. Voldemort caught himself before he could fall, and turned around, his red eyes livid. 

“You will regret that boy!  _ Cruci- _ ” and that’s when Harry snapped

“NO. DON’T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM!” roared Harry, launching himself out of Hagrid’s arms, and wandlessley throwing up his strongest  _ Protego  _ charm. Cries of “Harry?” and “he’s alive” filled the courtyard as Voldemort looked at the Golden Boy with astonishment. 

Death Eater’s started to disappear but Harry could care less as he turned around to face his teary-eyed boyfriend. “Draco, are you okay? Draco?”

“I-I’m alright” he choked out before crashing himself into the strong arms of his lover.

“Shhh. Shhh. It's okay, beautiful. Deep breaths, remember deep breaths. I need to go kill the snake-eyed bastard and then we can go to our place okay? Just us. I’ve missed you, and you are so brave. Be brave for just a little longer, please.” Harry murmured into his ear as he rocked them back and forth. 

“Okay, Haz. I can be brave.” says Draco, wiping his nose and staring into his favorite pair of eyes.

Meanwhile, Voldemort has been trying to break through the seemingly impenetrable shield charm, and the rest of the courtyard stands in shock. Well, almost all of it. “I TOLD you ‘mione. And, what did you say?” gloats Ron. “TASTE THE RAINBOW YOU SNAKE-EYED BITCH” he calls across the courtyard.

Harry turns to Voldemort after making sure Draco has crossed back to where Ron and a gaping Hermione stand. 

“Well, Tom shall we?” he says as the shield drops.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone hates online school, especially Draco Malfoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this during class cause i was boredddddddd

_He’s not wearing glasses anymore. His eyes look really nice without them, they’re so bright now._

Draco is in transfiguration at the moment. Well not in \the classroom because of the Coronavirus, but he is on the zoom call.

Professor McGonagall was teaching, giving her yearly start of the year lecture and Draco hadn't heard a word of it. He was too busy staring at Potter who seemed oblivious to the focused gaze Draco had on him.

Draco had pinned him to his screen so he could look closer. Harry didn’t seem to be paying attention either. He was paying attention to the small dog in his lap, which was fucking adorable. He unpinned the screen again when he was asked a question by McGonagall. 

“Malfoy would you mind repeating what I just said?” she asked with a clipped tone.

“Um, I don’t remember?” he said after unmuting himself.

“No you just didn’t hear it. Pay attention, I don’t want to dock off house points on the first day!”

“Sorry Professor,” he mumbled, re-muting himself. After waiting a minute he once again pinned Potter’s screen and started analyzing the raven-haired boy again.

He had grown over the summer. He was more muscled, his shoulders broader making his t-shirt stretch tight over his chest. From what he can see with the poor camera quality his chest and abs look just as muscled. His dark curls were longer but well kept. His jaw had become more chiseled, his skin more tan, and those eyes. Those eyes would be the death of him.

All of a sudden his phone dinged. He jumped slightly from the sound and cussed.

**Salazar's Bitches💚🤑🥵🔥**

**Pansy🥵**

Draco darling I think your drooling

**Draco🤑**

I am not

**Pansy🥵**

…

Could you at least try to sound convincing?

**Draco🤑**

bitch-

**Blaise🔥**

To save the wizarding world from the mounting sexual tension

**Draco🤑**

We

Don’t

Have

Sexual

Tension

**Pansy🥵**

Husband?

**Blaise🔥**

Wife?

**Pansy🥵**

Our son is an oblivious idiot

**Blaise🔥**

You're only realizing this now?

**Draco🤑**

You guys suck

**Pansy🥵**

WOAH WOAH WOAH EXCUSE ME YOUNG MAN

**Blaise🔥**

DON'T SPEAK TO YOUR PARENTS LIKE THAT

**Draco🤑**

Bye bitches

Shutting off his phone Draco looked back to the screen and saw Pansy and Blaise holding in their laughter. He rolled his eyes and once again pinned Harry, ignoring his pinging phone. 

“Mister Malfoy care to explain what about Potter is so interesting you feel the need to keep pinning him instead of the board?” rang out the slightly annoyed voice of McGonagall. Draco’s face paled as he watched Harry’s head snap up and look at the camera. Draco gulped and shakily reached his hand towards the trackpad unmuting himself.

“Um, I think his dog is really cute sorry Professor,” he said, the words falling out of his mouth.

“You sure it wasn’t Potter you thought was cute?” she replied, smirking. His jaw dropped. As Draco looked at his screen he saw Harry grinning. He watched as Pansy started convulsing from holding in her laughter and Blaise threw himself out of the frame so as to hide his amusement. Weasel was choking on his food and Granger had spat her tea.

“I- um” he stammered, tripping over his words.

“You can admire him later Malfoy, maybe over a glass of butterbeer, but for now let’s focus on the lesson shall we?”

“Of course Professor.” He dropped his head to the table with a _thunk_. His phone was blowing up and he could only imagine the texts his two best friends were sending. He flipped his phone over, looking at the screen.

**Unknown Number:**

So you think I’m cute? 

**Draco🤑**

Fuck off Potter

**Scarface⚡**

I was going for hot and sexy but I’ll take cute.

**Draco🤑**

I hate you

**Scarface⚡**

Your smile says otherwise

But here let's see

Which ones cuter?

**a/n just imagine a dog and harry cause I have no idea how to insert an image**

**Draco🤑**

The dog

**Scarface⚡**

:(

Can I take you out for a butterbeer after this?

**Draco🤑**

I suppose

Bring your dog though

**Scarface⚡**

It’s a date then

**Draco🤑**

Bye scarface

**Scarface⚡**

Bye Drakey-cakes

“HELL YEAH”

“Mister Malfoy if you cause one more disturbance I swear to merlin-”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I'm aware this is short as fuck. My apologies I'm trying to write more and figure out how to do it without getting off track. Thoughts?


End file.
